The Cowards Way Out
by fantasmefantastic
Summary: AU. TemaShika. How to tell someone you like them through Instant Messaging. The Coward's way out. The Teenager Style.


**Because everything teen-related happens over the computer. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

"What am I _doing?_" Temari demanded of herself, as she sat down at her laptop and logged into AIM. "Honestly, I am _ridiculous_."

The little orange and red box popped up, demanding Temari's screename and password. Mentally cursing herself, the sandy-haired teenager began to type: s-a-n-d-s-t-o-r-m-0-5, her screename. As she punched in her password, Temari's cell phone suddenly buzzed beside her, thrumming against the hard wood of her desk.

Temari tapped the touch-screen of her Voyager, and looked to find that Sakura had sent her a text message. Just as she was about to open it, another text from Ino popped up. And then another from Tenten. And then Hinata.

"Leave me alone!" Temari shrieked at the phone, and it stopped humming in her hand. Somewhat smugly, Temari began to open and read the texts sent to her.

**From:** **CherryBlossom**

_Temari Sabaku! If I log onto IM tonight and find that you are on, so help me I will sprint to your house – that's right SPRINT! And kick your ass all the way back to Suna!_

Sighing, Temari opened the next.

**From: BlondeIsBeautiful**

_Temari! Ignore Sakura – get on IM as soon as you can! I promise it will all work out! Seriously, don't pass this up!_

Temari sighed again, tugging anxiously at her ponytail. She opened the next one.

**From:** **TenTenz**

TEMARI! I know what you are thinking! My psychic abilities are tingling! Don't give in – fight it! FIGHT IT I SAY! I agree with Sakura!

Wondering where Tenten came up with the idea that she was psychic, Temari moved on.

**From:** **Hinata333**

_Temari – I am almost positive the others have ambushed you already. I'm sorry I wasn't faster, but you know how I am with texting. I think you should ignore Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and myself. Do what your heart tells you, and all that spiritual mumbo-jumbo, yeah? I'll be on IM, too, just so you know._

Temari exited out of Hinata's text; staring at her sleek, black Voyager. She flipped the phone open, and then replied to all of her friends with one text:

**From:** **Tem*S**

_Oi. Thanks for your concern. It helped. Not/A lot. KEEP YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF IM TONIGHT! …Please?_

And, as the text was sent out, Temari looked back to her computer screen, to see that she had successfully logged onto AIM. Beneath her Family BuddyList, Kankurou and Gaara were both offline. Underneath Best Buddies List, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata had not logged on, due to Temari's special request.. Mortal Enemies had Karin and Kin's IM names, and beneath theirs was the Random Friends List. And finally, the last list:

**The Guy (1/1)**

"_Why?" _Temari moaned, burying her face in her hands. "Why did he have to be on? He is always on when I am on! This is ridiculous and unfair! What have I done, Universe? What did I do to deserve this torment?"

Then, there was a quiet _ping!_

_NaraMan07_: _Yo, troublesome woman._

He is on for five seconds, and he is already annoying me, Temari thought, as she slowly set her fingers on the keyboard. She began to type.

_SandStorm05: Hello, Shikamaru. Wonderful to speak to you too. Yes, my day was lovely. And yours?_

_NaraMan07: Ha._

_NaraMan07: Ha._

_NaraMan07: Seriously, Sabaku, that all you got?_

Temari glared up at her ceiling, silently cursing the Universe, for it cursed her first. Cursed her with the love of the most annoying, lazy, and…TROUBLESOME man to ever exist in her life.

Temari clicked on her status bar, typing to change it too "Sandstorm05 is: blaming the Universe for all my misfortune."

_NaraMan07:_ _So. What's up, Sabaku?_

_SandStorm05: Nothing much. Just got back from basketball practice, and I'm finishing up the Psych essay._

_NaraMan07:_ _Oh? The one on the influence of alcoholic parents? _

_SandStorm05: Yeah…how did you know that was the topic I picked?_

Temari was staring at the screen, disbelieving. Shikamaru had actually KNOWN something about her. Something that she hadn't told him. Which meant he must've found out from someone else. Which meant...he was _asking_ about her!

Temari shook back her hair in utter disbelief, as another ping sounded. She looked; Shikamaru had responded.

_NaraMan07: I asked someone about it, just to make conversation._

_SandStorm05: Right…_

_NaraMan07: Uh oh. The dots. I fear those dots._

_NaraMan07: What's wrong?_

Temari wrinkled her nose as she slowly read the words Shikamaru had written her. Since they had begun IMing last week, Shikamaru had figured out that whenever Temari put those three dots in, she was upset, confused, or felt awkward.

_SandStorm05: Oh. Nothing's wrong. I'm just completely in love with you and I have no clue if you notice, because you act like you do but then you don't. Yeah. I'm completely in love with you, in case you didn't catch that the first time, lazy ass._

But this is what she actually wrote…

_SandStorm05: Nothing's wrong, my hand actually slipped, lol. Sorry. Why do you care?_

_NaraMan07: Oh, ok. Anyway, what's up with this quiz on your Facebook? "What Type of Girl are You?"_

Temari stared hard at the screen, unbelieving. She curled her hands into fists, digging her nails into her palms, and then slammed her fingers back onto the keyboard.

_SandStorm05: Oi! I asked you a question!_

_NaraMan07: "You're a tomboy sort of girl. You are more the best friend than the girlfriend, because you can hold your own in sports and all kinds of gross-out contests…"_

_SandStorm05: Shikamaru Nara, WHAT THE HELL?! Answer my question!_

_NaraMan07: "You're more likely to hit a guy, than to kiss him." What's up with that Sabaku?_

Temari's left eye twitched. She grabbed her phone and immediately texted Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. She wrote what was happening, and then demanded of Sakura and Ino to explain to her why the Universe hated her. All four of them replied instantly with the same response "_The Universe doesn't hate you. WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH SHIKAMARU?!"_

Temari looked back at her laptop's screen and sighed. Shikamaru was waiting patiently.

_SandStorm05: It's just a quiz, Nara. And I am kind of a tomboy-girl._

NaraMan07: Well, you tend to hit me a lot…

Temari's teal eyes widened.

_NaraMan07: Does that mean you like me?_

She gasped. Temari Sabaku was struck wordless, frozen by Shikamaru's words. Her hands trembled as she reeled for something witty to reply with to make a good comeback.

_SandStorm05: What do you think?_

Ok, so NOT witty and comeback worthy, Temari thought, as she waited on nails for Shikamaru's answer.

_NaraMan07: Lol. It's too troublesome to wonder. I'm asking you; do you?_

Temari ground her teeth together, imagining that if she were with Shikamaru Nara, she would pulverize him and destroy every limb in his body. Thus ruining a comfortable way to sleep. Then, Temari paused.

You know what, she thought, what the hell?

_SandStorm05: You know what, Nara? Yeah, I do. I do like you. I've liked you for a while. Thought you'd never catch on, you lazy ass of a genius._

There, Temari thought, _freedom! _And she pressed the "Send" button.

Temari found herself instantly regretting her snap decision.

What if he actually hates me?

What if he was just kidding?

OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?

Ping!

Temari looked up from her hands to her lap top screen.

_NaraMan07: Yeah, I like you, too, Temari. A lot. It was too troublesome to ignore._

Temari gaped.

_SandStorm05: Oh._

The eldest Sabaku grabbed her cell, whipping open to the keypad. She immediately sent out texts to her friends, detailing them about what had happened. Then, she paused, and set her fingers on the keyboard.

_SandStorm05: Why are you telling me on the Internet?????!!!!!_

She glared at the screen, imagining Shikamaru's shocked face.

_NaraMan07: Because I'm too much of a coward to tell you in person. I've spent weeks figuring out how to get you to admit that you liked me, so I wouldn't have to do it._

_SandStorm05: Asshole._

_NaraMan77: Love ya too, babe._

_NaraMan07: So, will you go out with me on Saturday and…you know…be my girlfriend?_

**Just so everyone knows I AM slowly updating **_**The Notebook, I PROMISE!**_


End file.
